My Other Half
by JudasISevil
Summary: Jun is Crona's twin sister who inherited her mother's magic, at a young age they are both separated from each other. Both thinking their twin is dead move on with their own life's but what happens when they meet again?
1. Abandonment

**Hi there whoever is reading this I only made this story because I wanted to read a story where Crona had siblings but sadly I couldn't find any so I wrote this hope you enjoy!**

I looked up at mommy her vector plate pushed Crona into the dark room. I knew I had to stay still I couldn't defy mommy after all or she would put me in the dark room as well. She closed the door after she spoke to Crona. She turned around and glared at me.

"Jun, you _will_ be obedient won't you?" Mommy sneered her vector arrows pointed towards me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good come to Death City with me I want you to kill one of the Meister's there. After all you did gain the magical gene of being a witch."

"B-but." I stuttered.

"If you do not do as I say I have no further use of you the black blood can't run through your veins." I looked down.

"Now, will you do as I say?" I stayed silent not knowing what to say. A vector plate appeared under my feet and pushed me towards the dark room. I landed on Crona.

"You will stay in there with Crona for five days when I come your answer better be yes." Mommy said angrily. She closed the door making the room pitch black.

"Way to go Jun and Crona!" Ragnarok yelled hitting me on the head. I backed away from Crona so I wouldn't get hit. "You two are the dumbest twins I have ever met!" He yelled.

"We're the only twins you've ever met." I said in a low voice holding my head.

"How would you know that you're just a useless witch!" He yelled at me. "Come over here so I can hit you!" He yelled.

"No." I said.

"Fine then I'll just hit Crona."

"Ow hey stop." Crona said. Ragnarok laughed. I felt my way back to Crona and tried to get Ragnarok off him. I ended up being showered with punches.

After the first two days Ragnarok stopped complaining since his mouth was getting dry but he still punched me once in a while.

"I'm hungry.." Crona said in a low voice.

"Me too.." I replied. "But the door will open soon…" I said holding his hand. On the final day mommy opened the door.

"It's been 5 days you two." She said not looking at us. "You will each get a chance to eat something if you complete each of your tasks. Crona come with me." This was the first time I saw Crona's face his eyes looked dead. I got up as well but stumbled and fell.

"Jun you stay here I'll come get you when I'm done with Crona" She said closing the door leaving me alone. I sat in the dark thinking about the way Crona's eyes looked. I was worried that he would kill those animals mommy always tried to get him to kill small animals. The door opened filling the room with light.

"Crona completed his task." I frowned. "We will be leaving for Death City now." I got up and stumbled to the door. I was surprised when she handed me a glass of water.

"We'll be walking there I don't want you to ruin this if you faint." I chugged the water down it felt good while I was drinking it but it left me wanting more but I knew I couldn't ask for seconds. We walked out of the house in hooded robes.

The walk to Death City was agonizing the wind blew strong making me fall every couple of minutes. I could tell mommy was annoyed every time I fell. So I tried my very best to not fall. I was really scared about fighting a Meister since I didn't know any magic besides soul protect.

"Activate you soul protect." She ordered. I concentrated I could feel a barrier surround my soul.

"M-mommy what do I do? I don't know how to fight a Meister…" She stopped suddenly I bumped into her and fell.

"You know what I really have no use for you." She said coldly. I felt tears run down my face.

"No mommy I'll do it, I'll kill a Meister for you." Silence answered, me I looked up to see no one there. I looked around but the only thing I saw was sand.

"M-mommy?" I said in a low whisper. I started running to the direction I had come from but my legs felt really weak and I fell. My stomach grumbled loudly. Mommy where did you go…I looked at the sky and closed my eyes.

Soft it feels really soft…I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a room that was mostly white.

"Oh so you're awake little one." I looked at the direction the voice had come from I froze when I saw it was a man sitting on a chair next to me.

"HELLO!" A boy with turquoise hair yelled at my face. "I'm Black Star! The greatest person in this room!"

"Black Star don't scare her." The man said pulling the boy away.

"I'm Sid, I found you out in the dessert why where you out there?" He asked me. What should I do he's asking me a question I looked down.

"I can't remember anything." I lied I don't know why but it felt safer to lie. I felt tears run down my face.

"Gah don't cry!" Sid said. Someone jumped on me. I looked up to see it was Black Star he grabbed my shoulders and stared shaking me.

"Hey hey why are you crying you can tell the great Black Star!"

"Black Star get off her!" Sid said getting him off me. Someone opened a door. I looked up to see a woman wearing a white coat.

"Sid, you should have told me when she woke up."

"Sorry." Sid apologized.

"Now, sweetie take these two pills." She handed me two colorful pills and a cup of water. I swallowed the pills quickly.

"Your really malnourished and dehydrated, have you been in that dessert for days?" She asked me. I couldn't answer.

"She says she can't remember anything." Sid spoke up.

"Really amnesia then…" She said writing something on a clipboard. "Okay so now we have to figure out where she will stay." I pictured they would put me in a dark room and shivered at the thought.

"I'll keep her." Sid said.

"ALRIGHT!" Black Star shouted punching the air.

"Are you sure about that Sid? I mean Black Star is already a handful but two children…"

"I found her so it would be best if I took her in."

"Alright then, but first things first she needs to be fed small portions of food for now." He nodded.

"Looks like we're going to be roomies!" Black Star said. I wasn't sure if I liked that I just wanted to be back with Crona and mommy.

**Yup Jun still like's Medusa if your wondering how old she is I'd say about 5 and no that nurse is not Medusa, she's the nurse before Medusa comes and you guys know what happens to her. So review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Still Not Wanted

Sid and the nurse had gone to go get food from the cafeteria. I had found out I was in Shibusen's infirmary. Shibusen was the place that trained Meisters and Weapons…I was glad I lied and told them that I lost my memory, but now I was really scared that I was going to be found out. I noticed my soul protect was still activated maybe it would be better if I just kept it like that from now on.

"Hey!" I jumped when Black Star shouted. "If you don't remember anything then what's your name going to be?"

"I don't know.." I whispered, I knew my name I wanted to keep it but wouldn't that be too risky?

"Hmm…what about Hana?" He said looking at me. "You look like a Hana!" He shouted grabbing my face and squishing my cheeks. He stopped after a few seconds.

"Hana?" I said rubbing my cheeks. "…Well okay." I said, I probably wouldn't be able to come up with anything better. The door opened, Sid and the nurse came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go." The woman said putting the tray on my lap. "Eat slowly though I don't want you getting sick." I nodded.

"Hey Sid I named her since she couldn't remember her own name!" Black Star yelled I wondered if that's the only way he talked. "Her name is now Hana!"

"Is that okay with you?" Sid said looking at me.

"Sure it's a nice name." I replied.

"Well okay." He looked over at the nurse. "Can you keep her here for a little while I need to go set up something's at home for her."

"Sure." She said smiling I didn't get it, why was the atmosphere here so…so strange? Why are they bothering themselves with me?

"Okay Hana I'll be back to pick you up later." Sid said waving goodbye to me taking Black Star with him.

"Why don't you get some rest after your done eating." The nurse said.

"Okay." I said taking a small bite out of the bread even if it was plain it tasted amazing. After I was done eating I did what the nurse told me to do and tried to sleep but it was hard to when Crona wasn't next to me. We always slept in the same bed I couldn't go to sleep without him. So I just looked up at the white ceiling what's going to happen next? Am I really going to live with Black Star and Sid?

I didn't know how much time had passed maybe it's been hours…The door opened and slammed against the wall loudly.

"HEEEY WAKE UP!" Black Star shouted hopping on top of me.

"I'm awake." I said in a small voice still a little scared from the sudden entrance he made.

"Well come on we got you a bed in my room!" He shouted grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the bed. I was surprised when I didn't fall, my legs didn't feel so weak anymore.

"Black Star don't be so reckless." Sid said.

"It's okay." I said in a whisper.

"See! She's okay with it!" Black Star shouted at him. "Come one let's take you to your new home!" He said excitedly running out. I tried to keep up with him as he ran through a long hallway I have never seen before. I was afraid if I stopped running I would be dragged on my face. We ran out of the building I shut my eyes when I saw the bright laughing sun.

"We're going down the stairs now!" He alerted me. Wait stairs? I don't think I can run down stairs. I stopped pulling him back.

"What is it?" He asked in a loud voice. I tried to answer but I was trying to catch my breath.

"Oh so your not the physical type…well that's alright I'm strong enough to carry you down the stairs!" He shouted, my eyes widened I looked up at him. He couldn't he might be a year older than me but he wouldn't be able to carry me. I felt his hands behind my knees as he picked me up with ease.

"No! Put me down!" I protested.

"Wahoo! Get ready!" He shouted ignoring me. He jumped down the stairs. What was he a super human? How is he able to carry me? I looked over my shoulder to see the stairs where pretty high up you could see the whole city. The speed we were moving in made me bury my face in his chest. I was afraid of heights ever since I fell of mommy's broom when she tried to teach me how to fly. Luckily she had caught me before I hit the ground but I was punished for not doing it right.

I could hear his breathing getting louder. I looked up to see he had a determined look on his face. I could feel his grip loosen, oh no what if we both fall! The way he's jumping down the stairs is too dangerous what if he trips!

He suddenly stopped he put me down, as soon as I was on both feet he fell on his knees.

"Whooo…I made…it.." He said through pants. He had a satisfied look on his face. I looked at the stairs to see Sid running down them with a worried look on his face.

"BLACK STAR!" He shouted when he was close enough.

"Hey!" Black Star said getting up but he got hit on the head. "OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted holding his head.

" Why do you still ask!" Sid shouted. I stood quietly in the background as they both shouted at each other.

"I know you want to test your strength." Sid said. "But don't do it with her!" He shouted.

"Fine." Black Star huffed. Sid turned to me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Well then let's go!"

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

I looked at the twin beds in the room I was going to share with Black Star. Since Black Star was being punished I got to choose which bed I wanted the one by the door or the by the window. It didn't really matter to me but I knew Black Star wanted the one by the window so I just choose the other one. We had a late dinner which was actually something Sid bought that was already made. He told me I would go shopping tomorrow with a woman named Kami.

"Shopping for what?" I asked.

"You know clothes and things you need. Kami will know what to shop for…" He said under his breath. After dinner we had to go to sleep since we had a curfew. I again couldn't sleep at all I wonder what Crona is doing right now…I looked over at Black Star who had half the sheets on the floor. He seemed to be sleeping fine I walked over to the window beside his bed and looked at the moon. I just want to go home…

"HEY!" Someone shouted in my ear. My eyes flew open the first thing I saw was Black Star. I backed away afraid he would shout in my ear again. I looked at the window to see the sun shining brightly.

"Did you sleep on the floor the whole night?" He asked.

"Um I think so." I said getting up. Someone knocked on our door before opening it, it was Sid.

"Come on you two, breakfast is ready." Sid looked over at me. "Hana we have to hurry since we're running a little late." I looked at him a little confused who was Hana? My eyes widened, oh that's right my new name! Black Star and I walked to the kitchen were we ate pancakes quickly. Someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, she's here." Sid said getting up. I looked at Black Star and he looked at me he shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. Sid walked back in with a blond headed woman.

"Maka!" Black Star waved at a girl with pigtails. She waved back at him.

"Oh Sid when you told me about Hana I just went out and bought a dress so she could wear while we shopped." The woman said holding a bag up. So this woman was Kami.

"Really well then she's all your for now. Here this should be enough to buy what she needs." He said handing her money.

"Hello~!" Maka said.

"Hi…"I whispered.

"Well come on let's go get you ready then!" The woman said taking me by the hand.

"Hey what about me!" Black Star shouted.

"You'll be going with them Black Star, I have to do something for Lord Death." Sid said walking out of the house.

Kami sat me on a chair she had dragged from the kitchen to the bathroom. I didn't say anything as she brushed my hair and dressed me in a purple dress.

"There done!" Kami said happily handing me a mirror. I looked at my reelection and felt a pang of sadness. I didn't look like Crona anymore we used to look so a like, mommy dressed us the same way. The only difference we had was the stray hair that sat in between his eyes. But now I had two pigtails on top of my head with the rest of my hair down and my bangs cut perfectly across my forehead.

"So what d you think?" She asked me.

"It's pretty." I replied, it was but I just wanted to look like Crona.

"Okay now we can go." She said grabbing her bag. "Maka! Black Star!" She shouted. They both came running to the door.

"Let's go." Kami said.

"Wow mama you made her look different!" Maka said examining me with her big green eyes. I felt a little insecure under her gaze.

"Come on let's go." Kami said leading us out the door. I recognized the way to the store a little we had passed these streets on our way to Sid's house from Shibusen.

I looked around everyone was all smiles here I couldn't see one sad person…the way they all looked was that normal? Mommy never smiled…

Black Star pulled me out of my thoughts by pointing out what all the stores had in them. I kept hearing stores with food though. We went to several stores Kami helped me try on clothes while Maka tried on sunglasses and Black Star tried to fight the manikins. We ended up being kicked out of that store I looked up to see the man was angry, that was the first normal person I saw since I got here. After that we stopped for some ice cream while Kami scolded Black Star he seemed to always be getting punished.

I walked back from the bathroom but saw Maka and Black Star now gone and sitting across Kami was another woman.

"So are the rumors true? Did Sid take in another kid?" I hid behind a wall. Were they talking about me?

"Yes I don't know why, I don't think he can handle another one. Besides that she seems a little I don't know off…Maybe it would have been better for him not to take her in at all Black Star is enough for one person." Kami replied.

"Hey maybe we should try to convince him that having two kid's is hard." The other woman suggested.

So I wasn't wanted here then…Why wasn't I wanted by anyone?

**Didn't mean for the ending to sound so depressing, it's just something that will fit in with the next chapter. I saw somewhere that Black Star was a strong kid so yeah he was able to carry her. Please review if you can I want to know what your opinion on this story is.**


	3. This Isn't Weird

I looked at my hands, what did 'a little off' mean? I looked at my feet, I've been doing that a lot lately, looking down.

"Hey what are you doing!" Black Star shouted, I don't think he's even asking. "Hey why are you sad?" I didn't respond. He looked over at Kami and her friend they were still talking about me.

"Don't listen to them." He said in the calmest voice I have ever heard come from him. I looked up. "Adults always talk about me too, they talk about where I come from and who I am but I learn to not listen to them." He grinned. "Because I'm the great Black Star and I don't care about anyone's opinion and you shouldn't either." He said loudly. "Come on, I have to find Maka we're playing hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" I asked him confused.

"Oh that's right you lost your memory, it's a game you play with other people someone gets picked to count while the others hide." He explained.

"Do you get it?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on, let's go find Maka!" He said taking my hand. We found Maka hiding behind a bush near the ice cream shop after that we played one more game before Kami said we had to go home.

"You two share a room?" Kami said as she put down the shopping bags on my bed.

"That's so cool!" Maka said sitting on Black Star's bed.

"I wonder what he'll do when thy get older." I heard Kami mutter.

"Can I move my bed over here too!" Maka said tugging at Kami's dress.

"No Honey, you have your own bedroom back home." Kami said. "It's getting late shouldn't Sid be home by now?" Kami said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry we can take care of ourselves!" Black star shouted in confidence. Kami sighed.

"Well at least let me make you dinner."

"Sid always leaves sandwiches in the refrigerator when he's gone." Black Star replied. I could see Kami's face fall in disbelief.

"All right since I'm already here I'll take care of dinner for tonight. But first Black Star go take a shower." Kami ordered him.

"What why? I took one two days ago!" He complained.

"Two days ago! Hurry up then, get in there and start scrubbing." She said shoving him into the bathroom. The annoyed look on Black Star's face made me a laugh a little. I immediately stopped, it sounded weird should I be making noises like this? I heard Maka laughing as well I looked at her to see she had a big smile on her face. Did I also have a smile on my face?

"You're next." Kami said looking down at me. After she told me that she went into the kitchen to cook something for us. Five minutes later Black Star came out of the bathroom. Kami pushed me in and handed me the new clothes we had bought today.

"You know how to take a shower right?" She asked me. I nodded I knew at least that much. After I took my shower I changed into the pajamas we had bought. I was wearing a light yellow dress with pink flowers, it went down to my knees. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Kami.

I nodded but then I realized she couldn't see me. "Y-yes." I stuttered. The door opened, Kami walked in.

"Food is on the table, Sid is still not back so after dinner I want you and Black Star to head straight to bed, but brush your teeth first." She said. I nodded, she sighed.

"Here let me teach you how to brush your hair." She grabbed the brush and started brushing my pink hair down. "Make sure you get every tangle." She said as she kept brushing my hair. "And make sure your hair is dry when you go to bed or you'll get sick." She said putting the brush down. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Maka! Come on we have to go home!" She yelled out. I hid behind the bathroom door as I saw Maka runs towards Kami.

"Okay mama!" She said hugging her. Is that normal? Should you give mothers hugs? I saw as Kami walked out with Maka leaving both me and Black Star alone. I walked to the kitchen I could smell something familiar coming from the table. But I couldn't really identify what the smell was. I sat across from Black Star who was already stuffing his face with the food Kami left us. I looked down at my plate to see white meat. White meat….I have seen it before but…

"What is this?" I asked Black Star.

"Huh?" He said taking his eyes off his food for the first time. "It's chicken the best kind of meat out there!" He said taking a big bite out of his piece. Oh that's right mommy made this once before, a long time a go though. I noticed a fork and a knife on the sides of my plate. I looked at Black Star his were untouched since he was using his hands to eat. I noticed a piece of chicken stuck on his hair, I started laughing.

"What? What's so funny!" He yelled.

"Ha, it's just you have chicken on your hair." I laughed.

"Really, where?" he shook his head. "Is it gone?" He asked me.

"Ha, no, it's right there." I said pointing at the top of his head. He ruffled his hair. "Gone?" He said. I shook my head no. "Well I give up." He said crossing his arms.

"Here, I'll get it." I climbed on top of the table and crawled over to him I took the piece of chicken off his hair. "There, now it's gone." I said holding the piece of meat in front of his face. I was about to toss it but he grabbed my hand he took the piece of chicken out of my hand and ate it.

"You shouldn't waste food." He said through chews. I smiled.

"Okay."

"Hey that looks cool." He said climbing on top of the table. He stood up. "Wow you can see everything from up here!" He said spinning around. "You should stand up too!" He said.

"I'm okay." I said not wanting the ground to look farther away.

"Suit yourself!" He said grinning. After we ate dinner we took turns washing our teeth I was the first one up, Black Star explained how you brush your teeth since he saw me looking at the toothbrush with a weird expression on my face. But I already knew how to brush my teeth the reason I was looking at the tooth brush weirdly was because it had a plastic doll for a handle. My old tooth brush was plain red with a normal handle. Black Star told me it was some princess who was a servant or something he really didn't know how the fairytale went since Maka told him about it a long time ago. After I was done brushing my teeth I went into our room. I looked at my bed, it still looked big and lonely shouldn't two people always share a bed?

Black Star ran into the room and jumped on his bed. "Oh almost forgot!" He said getting back up, he opened the drawer in the night stand and took out something. He ran to the wall in front of us and crouched down. He ran back to the nightstand and turned off the light. But the room didn't get swallowed up by darkness like yesterday, in the wall in front of us was a little light faintly illuminating the room.

"What's that?" I asked Black Star as he climbed onto his bed.

"Oh, that's a night light, I always put it on when Sid is gone for the night." He said covering himself with the sheets.

"Oh." I said looking back at the night light. "Hey are..are people supposed to sleep alone in bed?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think so, I've slept on my own ever since I can remember." He answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey! Is that why you slept on the floor last night?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah I just think its weird not to."

"I think it would be weird if two people slept in the same bed."

"R-really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah. Well goodnight." Black Star said.

"Goodnight." I said looking up at the ceiling. Was it really weird to sleep with someone else? I turned and tried to sleep on my side but I couldn't so I just stared at the door for a few seconds but I started to get uncomfortable so I tried to sleep face down but that was also uncomfortable. I decided to turn onto my other side but I jumped back when I saw Black Star's face.

"Y-you scared me." I stuttered.

"Is there something wrong with your bed?" He said climbing on it, I moved aside to give him more room.

"You keep moving around." He said hoping up and down. He then crawled under the covers next to me. "Seems pretty comfortable to me." He said turning to face me.

"Yeah it is…" I said. He got up and headed to his bed.

"H-hey Black Star?"

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"Can I sleep with you?" I said blushing a little embarrassed since apparently sleeping with someone else is weird.

"What? Why-" His voice got caught off by loud thunder. "OKAY!" He said throwing the sheets aside so I can get in. I hoped off my bed and climbed on his. I wasn't scared of lighting I was very used to it.

"This is just for one night!" Black Star said. Another loud thunder boomed through the walls. Black Star got closer to me. I couldn't resist the urge to hug his chest since that's how I was used to sleep, I always used Crona as a comfort pillow. I sniffed twice.

"You smell like chicken." I said.

"You smell like strawberries." He replied.

"Strawberries?" I said confused.

"Yeah there red with little seeds in them and they have green leaves at the top like hats. They're on your shampoo."

"Oh.." I said snuggling into his chest.

"Remember just tonight…" He said trailing off.

_**One year later **_

I could feel the warm sun hit my face. I opened one eye to see it was morning. I sat up yawned and looked at Black Star who was lying next to me. His mouth was wide open and he was drooling, I touched my hair to see if he had drooled on me but he hadn't. I giggled when I realized I was the first one up. I slowly got off the bed making sure I didn't wake him in the process I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the cup I hid in there last night for this morning. I filled it up with cold water and carefully carried it back to our room keeping an eye out for Sid. I tried not to spill a drop as I climbed on the bed. I stood on the bed and threw the water at his face. He sat up as soon as the water came in contact with him. I started jumping up and down.

"I win the game this month!" I yelled, I was still jumping on the bed. The game was who ever woke up first on the first day of the month got to wake up the other person however they wanted to. Last month Black Star poured his cereal on my face to wake me up. Now I got my revenge. He quickly got up, I tried to run away but he tackled me and we both fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Get of me!" I yelled, it was one of the many things I had picked up from Black Star.

"No!" He said trying to get on top of me. We rolled around in the ground trying to get on top of each other. I knew if he got on top I was dead. Our door slammed open.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sid yelled, he ran over to us and split us part.

"Were you two playing that monthly game again!" He demanded the answer more than asked.

"No." We both lied in unison. We looked at each other amazed that we had said the same thing at the same time.

"Then why is Black Star wet?" Sid asked me.

"He's sweating." I said simply. Black Star gave me two thumbs up, Sid turned to him and he quickly hid his hands behind his back. He looked back and forth between us suspiciously before sighing.

"Just hurry up and get ready for school you to." He said walking out the door but before he closed it he turned around. "AND NO FIGHTING!" He yelled shutting the door.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!" Black Star yelled loudly.

"Ha, yeah, there was even a vein popping out this time!" I said laughing.

"I think I saw it moving!" He laughed. We kept making fun of Sid as we got ready to go to Death Elementary.

**First of all NO THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A ROMANCE BETWEEN BLACK STAR AND HANA A.K.A JUN! And I don't plan to make it a romance anytime soon but who knows? But right now NO ROMANCE. **

**Sorry for the wait I just got a little sad since no one reviewed but when I saw people where actually reading this then I had to update so thank you for reading everyone! Oh and I came up with this story when I was listing to the song "This is Halloween" and I heard it like last night and remembered this story. Anyways Black Star helped her come out of her shell. **


	4. She's Back

Maka looked at me then at Black Star and then back at me again, her green eyes were wide in shock and amazement.

"So you won the game…and Black Star los-"

"YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Black Star yelled cutting her off. Maka and I giggled both of us being used to his loudness.

"It's not funny!" He yelled starting to chase us around the classroom.

"I won, I won, I won!" I yelled jumping over a small table. I was amazed that I was finally able to do it that I forgot I was being chased by Black Star.

"Hey I finally jumped over it!" I said turning around to face Black Star but he knocked me over.

He looked down at me. "HEY! Yeah you did!" He said picking me up with one hand. "It only took you two weeks! Longer then me-of course-but you still did it!" He shouted patting my back. Maka looked at us like we were crazy.

"Stare all you want but we're going to be way fitter than you when we enter the DWMA!" Black Star shouted, grinning he put an arm on my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Maka stuck her tongue out at us.

"We're still too young to get in anyways." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't get why you guys would train for it this early."

"Because we're big stars like that!" Black Star shouted.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Okay I'll admit I'm a little bigger-no, a way bigger star then her-" I took his arm off my shoulders and pushed him down.

"What do you mean you're a bigger star than me!" I shouted looking down at him.

"It's exactly what it means!" Black Star shouted kicking my legs out from under me, I fell on my bottom Maka and Black Star both laughed and I laughed too. Black Star and I fought all the time but we never held grudges. It all started one day when we both argued non stop the whole day and when night time came we couldn't sleep since we had gotten so used to sleeping together. We vowed not to hold grudges ever again and we went back to sleeping in the same bed.

"Take your seats everyone today we're starting off the day with math!" The teacher said excitedly. Both Maka and I cheered since we were good at math, but Black Star groaned loudly.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

I sat in class looking at the clock it was about to strike three in two more minutes. Black Star couldn't keep himself still, he kept asking me for the time since he still couldn't tell if the little arm or the big arm told the hour.

_Briiiiing_

Black Star got up so fast his chair fell over. He ran out the door before the teacher could give out the homework, she sighed.

"Alright class since everyone behaved good today…well with the exception of someone" she whispered looking at Black Star's seat. She suddenly smiled. "There will be no homework today!" She said. Everyone cheered except Maka and I, we wanted to see who could finish today's homework faster. I got up and went over to my cubby to get my folder as usual I took Black Star's too.

"So where do you think he went today?" Maka asked me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm, he was saying something about going to go visit Sid…" I said looking up.

"At the DWMA!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess so, I think I'll go over there right now." I said.

"Hump, your so lucky papa said it was too dangerous for me to go there." She said stomping her feet with every step she took.

"Dangerous?" I said surprised. "Why would it be dangerous? Come on tell your papa you're coming to my house but we'll really be at the DWMA." I said. She pondered over it, I knew she was a goody two shoes she wouldn't break the rules her parents made so easily.

"Well…alright!" She said looking at me with determined eyes. It took me by surprise that she would agree this fast, but the shock left and I smiled.

"Yay! I'll meet you at the park in five minutes!" I said running off to leave our folders at home.

I ran through the crowded streets of Death City, I waved at the people I knew which was most of the people I passed on my way home. Once I reached my house I grabbed the key from around my neck and opened the door. I ran to our room as fast as I could, I hated being in this house, alone, with out Black Star or Sid it made it seem like it was abandoned. I know I should be used to it by now since Black Star runs off every other week and I have to find him before Sid comes home. But being alone…is one of my biggest fears. I threw the folders on my bed and ran out the door before the walls swallowed me and trapped me in there all alone. I shiver ran down my spine as I locked the front door. My eyes darted around for anyone who could be near me, I had to know I wasn't alone out here either. My eyes landed on the old lady who lived next to us. I let out a long breath, I was relieved to see her. I waved to her as I skipped by, she gave a small wave back.

When skipping got too slow I started running I couldn't believe Maka was finally breaking the rules! It was not like her to do something like this.

I slowed down as I got to the entrance of the park, Maka was there alright but so was her creepy dad. She spotted me and once her dad was distracted by some women jogging she ran over to me.

"What's your dad doing here?" I asked her in a loud whisper.

"Well he told me where I was going and I told him the park, and he said he'd come along too." She whispered back. I sighed.

"Sorry, I can't go with you." She grumbled.

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said.

"See yeah!" She waved. I turned around and headed to the DWMA, I knew it was too good to be true. I thought I would finally see the day Maka Albarn broke the rules. After five minutes of running I was standing in front of the stairs you had to climb to get to the school. I smirked sucked in a mouthful of air and jumped on the second step skipping two as I jumped up the stairs. I tried to get to the top without breathing but that was impossible, halfway up the stairs I had to start breathing again. I think Black Star was lying about running up the stairs in one breath.

When I finally got to the top I could see the older kids coming out. I lowered my head, it was going to be harder to find Black Star in this crowd of people! Some of them looked at me and smiled recognizing me others completely ignored me. I didn't like them since they thought they were superior just because they were either misters who had turned their weapons into death scythes or they were death scythes themselves. I just hope I never turn out to be as stuck up as them when I enter this school.

I looked around the hallway keeping an eye out for Black Star even though I would probably hear him first then see him.

"Wahooo!" And I found him, well at least I know what direction to go in to find him. I run towards his shouts I turn the corner but what I see next shocks me and I freeze I can't move, every muscle in my body tightens , my mind goes blank. Not two feet in front of me is..is mommy…

"Hana, Hana, hey!" Black Star is shaking me. I didn't even see him walk towards him. My muscles relax somehow I tare my eyes away from the women's back and turn to look at him.

"W-what is it?" I say in a shaky voice. I can't look at Black Star for too long I have to look back at her but she's gone, could I have just imagined seeing her? Yes, after all blonde hair isn't rare, but that hair cut. No, that can be a very common thing to.

"Hey guess what?" Black star says, I look back at him. "They got a new nurse! Come on she went into the infirmary she says we can get our pictures taken so she can make our medical records. Sid's already inside!" While he's saying all this he's tugging me towards the room.

Once inside, I see her back again and I stop walking. Sid is talking to her I can't hear anything I just see Sid's lips moving as she turns around and it's _her_.

It really is mommy.

I want to run away, far away from this room but I also want to run up and hug her. I take one step forward an open my mouth but before I say anything she gives me the scariest glare I have ever seen. I take a couple steps back shocked, terrified and confused. But I know what that means, I know the message she's sending through that glare, I can't say it out loud. I can't say she's my mother.

Black Star is shaking me again but I can't stop looking at mommy. She smiles and starts talking in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. There is no anger in her voice she doesn't sound like she's giving an order. Her voice is so foreign I can't understand why she's acting like this, I just can't understand her voice it's too sweat, it's almost painful to hear. Somehow her words get lost and I can't hear what she says only how she says it. She isn't even looking at me she's talking to Black Star. I can feel myself falling and I know I'm about to faint. Black Star and Sid are at my sides, I look up at her. Mommy's is glaring at me again, darkness washes over my eyes.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

"Jun….Jun." I can hear my name, my real name but it sounds muffled.

"Jun." There it is again but this time it's louder…who is saying it?

"Jun! I've had enough of this wake up _now_." I know that voice my eyelids fly open, it's an order and I must obey it. Everything is blurry I see a yellow blob. I blink twice and rub my eyes. Things start to look clearer now, I look at the place where the yellow blob was but instead of seeing that I see mommy's face.

"Mommy…" I whisper. Her eyes narrow and she gets up from the chair she was sitting on. She walks to the end of the bed I'm lying in. I notice we're alone Sid and Black Star must have gone home.

"I don't want to hear that word escape your lips ever again. From here on out you will refer to me as Medusa in public. I am not your mother here in Death City." There's no sweetness in her voice anymore, she's cold and distant and I want to cry but I know that will annoy her so I just bite the side of my cheek so I don't accidently let out a sob. I notice she's still waiting for a response.

"I understand…Medusa." It feels weird calling her that. I never have and I never thought I would have.

"Good. Now that we have cleared that up I want to know one thing." She crosses her arms over her chest. "How are you still alive." It's an order not a question. I decide to tell her everything from the minute she left me to how I was taken in by Sid and how I'm still here because I supposedly lost my memory.

"So you're not dumb after all." She says after a moment. "No one here knows who you really are, you managed to blend right in, Hana." When she says the name given to me by Black Star it doesn't feel like she's addressing me. She smirks. "I might have some use for you then." My eyes widened, what does she mean by that?

"Since your so good at coming up with excuses, I want you to leave Sid's house for two hours everyday starting tomorrow." That caught me off guard.

"T-two hours?" I stutter.

"Yes, two hours, you will leave his house everyday at four in the morning and meet me at the entrance of Death City."

"B-but why!" I didn't mean to shout it just came out as a reflex. I can see her face harden, oh no, she thinks I'm defying her.

"Why?" It's one word but the way she says it sends shivers up my spine. "Don't tell me you forgot, magic runs through your veins. Remember no matter what 'friends' you've made here you're their enemy because you are a witch. I just want to prepare you so you can fight back if they ever find out the truth."

"Prepare?" I whisper.

"Yes, prepare you, I will teach you how to control your magic so you can wheel it on your command."

Witch. I admit it, I forgot I was one, I forgot all about the past in this year I've been in Death City. But hearing I'm a witch brings memories flashing before my eyes then the only person I can see is Crona. "Where is Crona….?"

"Crona?" I hear mommy say. Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to, much. "Crona is dead."

**Medusa's lying of course, I wouldn't kill off Crona he or she is just too cute to be killed off. Yup even though I made Crona a guy in this fic I don't really support either side. I just made Crona a guy for two reasons. One if Crona was a girl then Jun A.K.A Hana will be found out the minute Maka fights Crona in Italy (both of them being twins and all Jun A.K.A Hana had to look a little different). And two because what sister doesn't know there own siblings gender? **


	5. Training

My hands trembled, then violently shook I couldn't make them stop. I tried to push out the words that had entered my ears. Crona…Crona, couldn't be, he can't be. No it's not possible! How-how can she say that! I looked up at her, her eyes held no emotion not a trace of sadness. Not even when she said those words. A mother can't…a mother…no. I have seen how a mother acts when her child gets the tiniest scrape on their knee. Why don't the same rules apply to her?

_Crack_

A strong feeling for her starts forming inside my chest, I want to yell I want to, to-NO! I push the feeling away, I try to forget it. But forgetting the new feeling I was experiencing brought the sadness back. I couldn't stay here any longer. I need to go somewhere so I can release all this I'm feeling. I don't want to show her how much her words affect me. I hoped off the bed and walked to the door in a daze.

The words echo in my head over and over again, I manage to hold back the tears that could spill over any moment.

"I didn't dismiss you Jun." Medusa said in strict voice. I stop but don't turn around. I'm afraid of seeing her face because it might bring that feeling that swelled up in my chest back.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret." It's not a question, she never asks.

"Your secret is safe…Medusa." I'm relived my voice didn't crack.

"Good, then I guess I don't have to use the snakes on you." I can hear the smirk in her voice. Snakes? What is she talking about? That question soon leaves my mind as fast as it came since the echoes of Medusa's previous words are still bouncing around my head.

"Very well, you may go." She said carelessly. As soon as I open the door I run out but I bumped into someone and fall down. I looked up to see Lord Death.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but I heard someone grunt I looked at the ground instead and see the person I had really bumped into was a boy with black hair and three white lines on the left side of his head. He looked like he was my age. I got up, offering him a hand, I apologized to him.

"Lord Death, what a pleasant surprise." Medusa said in that horrible sweet voice. I freeze again but my mind doesn't go blank. The boy I bumped into looks at me like I grew two heads. His eyes have a glint in them, he opens his mouth and utters two words.

"Perfect symmetry." I back away from him from all of them.

Medusa was talking to Lord Death, explaining to him how Black Star and I got our medical records done already, even though I don't remember it maybe they did it when I was passed out.

"Isn't that right, _Hana_." Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I don't know if anyone else heard the way she said my name. Even when it was coated in sweetness it dripped with hatred. I looked up at her in fear and remembered she could kill me whenever she wants.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I backed away even more, my feet moving on their own and without looking back I run out of the DWMA.

I ran down the stairs in speed I didn't even know I had. She reminded me just now with one word. She was the one in control. I know I will pay the price for this tomorrow. I made her look suspicious in front of Lord Death and whoever that boy was. But right now I can't think about it twice I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stop and lean on a tree, I'm at the park but now it's emptier than before. Everyone has gone home or is going home to their families. But what family do I have? A mother who hates me I have no idea who my father is and, and the only person who knew, who understood everything because we were both going through the same thing is now _****._

I blur out the word in my mind, it just can't be true. But Medusa's words seem to echo just fine and they keep on doing so, reminding me. I notice I'm sitting on the ground now. Mother's try to get their children not to see me as they walk out of the park. But I don't care what they do, I'm trying to grasp what Medusa said, but it seems like it just keeps slipping through my fingers.

"Crona is dead." I whispered looking at my feet. Saying it makes me realize that it is true he's gone forever out of my reach. Tears rolled down my face uncontrollably I tried not to sob but I realize I'm already doing it.

"Hana…?"

I continued sobbing, the person would go away and continue looking for this Hana.

"Hana!" That was Black Star's voice and that was my name he was saying, well that was my name, at least here. I didn't want to look up at him, I knew I was a mess and I couldn't wipe the tears away without him notching. He leaned down, no stay away I don't want you to see me! I so badly wanted to say it but that would make it worse.

"Hana, why aren't you in the infirmary. You shouldn't be out here when you just fainted-Hey what's wrong!" Oh no he noticed already, I thought wiping my tears away he already knew something was wrong so I should at least wipe them away.

"Why are you crying…?" He asked me slowly like he couldn't believe I was actually crying.

"It's nothing, I just, I just," I couldn't lie to him he would probably see right through me. "I remembered…" I whispered.

"Remembered what?" He asked me, his eyes widened. "You don't mean, you got your memory back…?" I nodded.

"My family, they're all dead." I half sobbed half whispered I was now crying uncontrollably, well it wasn't a total lie it was sort of true. He wrapped his arms around me which left me shocked I stopped crying for half a second.

"My family is dead too." He said in a calm voice. Tears blurred my vision again and I clutched the back of Black Star's shirt, my shoulders trembled as I tried to hold in sobs.

"I can be your family." He said after a long silence.

"M-My family…" I sobbed.

"Only if you want me to be." He said almost like he was taking it back.

"Yes, I want you to be my family." I said pulling away a little so I can look at his face.

"I'll be your older brother then, okay?"

"Okay." I said hugging him tighter.

"And like all older brother's I'm going to protect you." He said tightening the embrace. "Except I'm going to do a better job at it than any of them." He said pulling away so he can look at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You'll be my cute little sister!" He grinned, that grin made the tears stop flowing. Black Star would never replace Crona. But I was glad I had him as an older brother now.

"Come on let's go home, Sid must know you're out of the infirmary by now. He'll probably yell at us when he sees us," Black Star said making a face.

"Black Star, please don't tell Sid about my memory coming back." I said looking at him. He looked surprised almost curious but he smiled.

"Alright!" He yelled, he grabbed my hand. "Let's get going if we want to get home before Sid does."

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Well the nurse told Sid and me that you wouldn't wake up for a long time since you hit your head when you fainted. So she shooed us out and told us to come back in about an hour. Although I came back after thirty minutes had passed." I smiled that was so like Black Star, he started running and I fallowed after him. He ran at a normal pace until I ran a little faster I was ahead of him by an inch, he noticed and started picking up his pace.

"So this is going to be a race huh?" He said looking over at me. In response I jumped over a puddle of water and ran even faster. We ran through the crowded streets of Death City at full speed dodging people. Black Star jumped over a crate of fruit.

"Damn kids!" We could hear a man yell we both laughed.

Five minutes later we were home.

"I win!" We both shouted.

"Liar!" Again we both said it in unison. The front door suddenly opened revealing a very angry Sid, he looked at us.

"BLACK STAR MEDUSA TOLD US WE HAD TO WAIT AN HOUR!" He yelled.

"I KNOW BUT LOOK SHE WAS ALREADY AWAKE WHEN I GOT THERE!" Black Star yelled at him pointing at me. "See she's alright!" He said picking up my arms and moving them around. Sid looked at me.

"Are you sure your fine?" He asked me.

"Yeah she is didn't you hear me!" Black Star shouted getting in front of me. Sid looked like he was about to shout again but instead he sighed.

"Look I'm going to get dinner started I want you _two_ to stay out of trouble until then. Understood?"

"Yes!" We both said. He turned around but turned back and looked at us like he wasn't sure he should leave us alone but he did.

"Well the worst is over, want to go and play on the roof?" Black Star said with a mischievous grin. I knew the worst wasn't over though, I still had to meet Medusa tomorrow the worst had just begun but he didn't know that. And he never will, my hands formed into fists and for the first time I showed Black Star a fake smile.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

Angry red light mocked me as I stared at the clock that read 3:45. I frowned, I had to leave and meet up with Medusa. But how exactly was I going to get out of bed without waking Black Star up? He had his arm wrapped around me holding me closer than most nights. I slowly lifted his arm up and off of me, I gripped the sheets and carefully slipped out until I was at the edge of the bed. I jumped lightly off the bed and tip toed to my unused bed and got a pillow. I put it under his arm just in case he woke up in a daze the pillow could pass as me. I walked out of the room but looked back once to see Black Star still sleeping. Well that was the worst part I can just walk out of the front door easily.

I looked around the streets of Death City they looked dark and scary this early in the morning. The sun hadn't come up and wouldn't come up for another hour. I looked into one of the dark alleys and shivered. I hugged myself and kept walking to the entrance of Death City faster. As I approached the entrance I noticed no one was there. I looked around but there was still no sign of Medusa. Could I have imagined all that? The more I thought about the conversation Medusa and I had, made it seem more real. No I wasn't imaging it.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I quickly turned around to the direction the footstep where coming from but I saw nothing but darkness. I opened my mouth to say something but I choked up. No I can't be afraid of her!

"Hello is anyone there?" I said without choking up this time. The footsteps kept getting louder but I couldn't see anyone. Something black leaped at me I jumped back to see it was a black cat.

"O-oh it's just a cat." I breathed taking a few steps back. I bumped into someone. My eyes widened the first thing I could think of was to run away but I only got two steps away from the person before they grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was a man's voice, his breath stunk of alcohol. He turned me around and grabbed my chin, his other hand had a strong grip on my wrist.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing outside at this time?" He moved my chin upwards. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone out here, especially when I'm out?" He flicked open a pocket knife. He held it out and was about to pierce me with it when he suddenly stopped. His hand let go of my wrist I stepped back as he collapsed to the ground. Behind him was Medusa she was glaring at me I didn't know what to do so I looked down at my feet.

"You're a witch you shouldn't be weaker than anyone especially a human." She said. "But I'll fix that." I looked up at her she was already walking away. I assumed I had to fallow so I walked around the man's body. For a split second I wondered if he was dead, what had she done to him?

Nothing was said as we left Death City we were already in the dessert. What if this was a trick like last time? Was she planning on leaving me in the middle of the dessert as punishment for what I had done earlier? She suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. She stuck her hands out in front of her and two brooms flew out of the sand and into her waiting hands.

"The place I'm taking you is farther than this so we'll be flying there." She said throwing a broom at me. I barely caught it.

"I don't know how to fly though," I said looking at the broom in my hand.

"Flying is the simplest thing a witch can do. Which reminds me you still have your soul protect on, deactivate it." I closed my eyes and pictured my soul wrapped in some kind of paper I quickly tore it off. I felt lighter now that my soul was free but I felt different.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Medusa said I knew she had seen my soul. "Witches don't really need brooms to fly but it's easier to learn if you have something to support you while you are in the air." She sat on the broom with both her legs on one side and took off into the air. I mounted my broom and jumped up but I didn't fly Medusa was getting farther away.

"Come on, come on fly!" I whispered but after a second nothing happened. "At least hover.." I said disappointed. Suddenly my feet were two inches off the ground. "I did it!" I said happily my broom shot up in the air way too high for my liking. I tried to swallow my fear as I fallowed after Medusa but it wasn't going away and it was affecting my flying. Finally Medusa decided to land so I fallowed after her but instead of landing gracefully I ended up crashing into the ground. Medusa didn't even glance at me but continued to walked off. I got up and dusted myself off I noticed we were surrounded by trees now. The dessert was long gone. Why had she brought me here? Wasn't I supposed to be trained to become a better witch? Oh no where did she go! I thought looking around she had disappeared. I saw something on the edge of my eye something I didn't want to see. It was a rattle snake ready to attack me. Was this one of her snakes? Maybe this is my punishment for what I did yesterday. She brought me out here to kill me didn't she?

All those things she said about training me were all lies so she could kill me here with no one ever knowing. The rattle snake launched at me I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But something soft brushed against my leg. I looked down to see a bunny. I looked over at the snake to see its fang's buried into another bunny's back. What happened, I was so sure that snake was going at me and not a bunny. In fact that bunny wasn't even there until just now.

"So that's your animal then." Medusa said appearing out of nowhere. "Disappointing…I would have preferred something more vicious than that," she said looking over at the bunny in the snake's mercy. I was confused, my animal? What did that mean?

"The only thing that animal could do to save you was sacrifice itself."

"Sacrifice…" I whispered looking at the bunny.

"Now that we know what animal you can control we can get started on your training." She smirked evilly snakes started to show up and surround me I felt softer things brush against my legs. More bunnies had appeared. All ready to sacrifice themselves for me I didn't want them to do that for me. I wanted to kill those snakes on my own without any of these bunnies dying.

I couldn't protect them, in the end they were all gone no longer standing with me but in the mouth of some snake. I had just gotten my first lesson: Never make Medusa look suspicious in front of anyone especially Lord Death.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

Weeks had passed since the first lesson but I will never forget it. It was one of the bloodiest ones and every time I went to train with Medusa I would remember it. It's exactly what she wanted she was the strong one able to kill me without a moment's hesitation just like the rattlesnakes did to the bunnies. It was driving me insane mixed with the lack of sleep I wasn't getting I just looked worse than ever. Black Star noticed and I could tell I was about to get found out any day now.

"Well you finally got all the basics down." Medusa said one morning. "But you'll get found out soon if you keep looking that stressed out. So your next task is to fix that." She smirked.

"Fix it?" I mumbled.

"Come up with a spell that can take away your lack of sleep."

"Is that possible?" I asked her.

"You're a witch anything is possible." Medusa said. "Concentrate all your magic into relieving you of your exhaustion." I closed my eyes and tried to come up with something that I thought was impossible.

Wait…if I think like that I can't create a spell. That's what Medusa said. I breathed in and out slowly taking big gulps of air. Making up a new spell was very hard. Taking something from your mind and twisting it with magic so it can become reality then wilding that to your own use. It seemed like way too much for someone my age. But I'm a witch I'm above all others…that's what Medusa told me to think about while I created a spell.

I want to get rid of exhaustion, I want to get rid of exhaustion, I want to get rid of exhaustion. Make the dark spots from under my eyes disappear. Make me feel lighter. I kept thinking those same things for what seemed like forever.

"Usa, Usa, rejuvenate…" I mumbled but I still felt the same nothing had happened. So I repeated everything over again and mumbled the same thing. But it seemed like I was getting nowhere. Ten times later I was still exhausted, my brows furrowed. "Usa, Usa, REJUVENATE!" I yelled closing my eyes. I felt like something cold washed over me it was so cold that I got goose bumps. It lasted less than a second but it was such an incredible feeling I didn't think I would forget. I opened my eyes and blinked twice and took a step forward I felt lighter than ever. I hopped around it didn't feel as tough as before. So this is magic…I thought.

"Your time is up," Medusa said from behind me. "Did you complete your task." I turned around to face her and smiled at her, it felt too big but I didn't care.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, but you have to remember something, you can't use magic in Death City at all. Unless you want to get killed by all your precious friends." She smirked. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of Black Star and Maka would they really kill me?

I thought of that all the way home even when I opened the door to the room Black Star and I shared. He was still sleeping it was already six. I looked at him for a long time and smiled but it wasn't like the smile I gave Medusa. Black Star loved me and I loved him but even so I will never tell him I'm a witch. I crawled into bed with him and threw the pillow Black Star had been hugging on my bed.

I liked magic. I truly did, I loved that feeling but I wouldn't ever want Black Star to find that out, never…

**Horrible ending is horrible…Sorry for the wait guys I just kept retyping this chapter over and over but it just didn't seem right, it still doesn't. I feel like I've gotten really bad at writing, oh well I need a Beta. The next chapter will show them all grown up! Thank you all for reviewing and reading~!**


	6. Meeting Death the Kid

"Ahhhhhh! I hate this!" I shouted as I slashed the evil human with an ax. He split in half before his whole body disappeared in a flash of light leaving his soul floating. I threw the ax up in the air and walked away from the soul that was about to be devoured by my partner.

"I hate Lord Death!" I shouted to no one.

"Mistress you shouldn't curse him, it's not his fault_. Es culpa nuestra mi amor…_" Esteban my weapon said in his native language getting closer to me.

"How can you say it's OUR fault!" I yelled at him grabbing him from the shoulders. I dug my nails into his skin. "And quit throwing love into this…" I said in a threatening tone, his face just relaxed.

"Well it was our fault… If we hadn't taken that detour when we got called to Lord Death's office maybe we could have been sent on the same task everyone else got assigned."

"WE!" I shouted at him.

"Okay mine…" He said. "But Mistress I'll make it up to you! I'll buy you something."

"No thanks," I said knowing exactly what he would buy. "Come on we should head back to Death City." I said turning around to face my perverted partner who had the measuring tape out. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING!" I shouted at him.

"But you're still mad!" He exclaimed.

"No I'-I'm not, see?" I said pointing at the forced smile I was making. "Now let's just hurry home." I snapped my fingers making a pink cloud shaped like a bunny appear. Esteban looked around in panic, I sighed. "Hop on nobody is seeing us." I said grabbing his arm and throwing him onto the cloud. "Besides this will get us to Death City faster!" I said taking off into the air.

I never thought my true identity would be found out since I had soul protect on twenty four seven. But that all changed when I met Esteban and our souls resonated. I was lucky though he came from a family who had a witch or two and would keep my secret safe. He swore he would never tell anyone I was a witch and he's kept his word since I met him.

"We should be more careful though," he said. I ignored him he was always worrying every time I used magic. Maybe it was a bad idea using magic sometimes people wondered how I got done with a mission so fast. All my doubts disappeared when I saw what was up ahead.

"I can see Death City!" I shouted I grabbed his hands.

"W-wait don't do it," he said knowing what I was about to do. I smiled at him and jumped off the cloud in midair dragging him down with me. I spun him around as we fell as light as a feather to the ground.

"_No me gusta eso_…" Esteban said putting a trembling hand over his heart.

"Oh get over it, it was just a couple hundred feet," I said. "Besides we're here already!" I said sprinting off into Death City. Death had sent us on a different mission from the others because we showed up late to the Death Room. So instead of sending us to investigate the zombie with Black Star and everyone else he sent us to Brazil for a lousy remedial lesson! We weren't supposed to be home for another three days, I smirked well he was going to get a pleasant surprise today I thought jumping up the stairs leading up to Death Academy.

"Out of my way!" I yelled at the crowd of students at the front of the school. I ran inside and quickly spotted Black Star, I stopped and hid behind a wall. He hadn't seen me since his back was facing me, worst mistake ever. This was the perfect opportunity to get him back for 'accidently' kicking me in the face!

"Mistress, Mistress!" Esteban shouted I looked back to see him running towards me. I quickly ran to him and covered his mouth.

"Shh, I'm trying to sneak up on Black Star!" I whispered loudly, I dropped my hand from his mouth and glanced around the wall to see he still hadn't noticed I was here.

"He, he, he," I laughed thinking of all the things I could do. A boy with dark hair and three white lines on the left side of his head spotted me. My eyes widened and I put a finger to my lips to signal him to keep me a secret from everyone else. I looked back at Esteban and smirked.

"Esteban, transform!" I said extending my hand out.

"Yes, Mistress," he said getting on one knee and transforming his soul, it slipped into my hand and I gripped it feeling the ax's handle in my hand.

"Alright, Black Star prepare yourself…" I whispered. I jumped out of my hiding place and ran towards him.

"ARRRGH BLACK STAR YOUR DEAD-" Before I could finish my sentence I was flipped by some pressure hitting my chest. I landed with my face in the ground and my butt in the air.

"Wow cute panties!" an unfamiliar voice shouted she sounded like a five year old. But I didn't care my chest felt like it was on fire! Had I been shot? "I want ones like that but with giraffes instead of bunnies Liz!"

I heard Maka gasp I heard her footsteps coming closer before I felt fabric cover my bottom.

"Get up Hana!" She hissed. "You can't be in that position with a skirt on!" I grunted and slowly turned around I was now sitting on the floor gripping my chest.

"Well I told you Maka I haven't used a skirt in a long time…" I said looking up at everyone there. The boy with dark hair was pointing two guns at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME-OWW!" I shouted before the pain in my chest got worse. I could see Black Star laughing. My anger rose and I got up ignoring the pain.

"Mistress are you alright?" Esteban said he had already transformed back into a human.

"Yeah, it was nothing," I said.

"Yeah right," Soul said.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "Now will anyone mind telling me why this _thing_ here shot me?" I said indicating to the dark haired teen.

"Thing? I'll have you know I'm Death the Kid, and I shot you because you were about to attack my friend here." He said looking over at Black Star.

"Death the Kid?" I said raising an eyebrow that name sounded familiar. I looked over at Esteban. "Doesn't that name sound kinda familiar?" I said.

"Mistress, that is Lord Death's son!" He said.

"Oh, well I don't care," I said turning my back on him. But I did care he was the guy who had been taking on all the hardest missions and passing them like it was nothing!

"Maybe you should." He said that sent chills up my spine.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I said getting toe to toe with him. "Listen I could care less if you were Lord Death's son-" I was interrupted.

"Meister Hana and Esteban please report to the Death Room immediately," the overcome announced.

"Oh right…I forgot about that…" I grunted stepping away from Kid.

"All right I'll see you later," Black Star said kissing my forehead.

"What we can kiss Hana now!" Esteban exclaimed. "I think I prefer the lips thou-" He got punched by Black Star before he could finish.

"Don't you dare lay your dirty lips on my little sister." Black Star said glaring at him.

"Oh, Black Star just go," I laughed pushing him away. Esteban rubbed his cheek once Black Star was gone he groaned.

"I still don't think it's fair that he gets to kiss you every time he sees you." Esteban said looking at me. "Come on just one, behind his back he won't know." He said puckering up.

"No way I'll never kiss you." I said looking away disgusted. "Besides if I did right here and right now there would be five witnesses to tell Black Star." I said gesturing to everyone who was still here.

"Oooh~! Mistress you're breaking my heart with each word but at the same time your sweet voice heals the wounds making me love you even more!" He said as roses fell around him. I looked around wondering where the hell they were falling from.

"Um, isn't this something personal? We should probably leave." Kid said to Maka and Soul.

"Oh please," I said waving him off. "He does this all the time." I said patting Kid on the shoulder. I leaned closer to him. "Besides he just does this to make his real crush jealous." I whispered.

"That doesn't make sense wouldn't that just make it worse?" He whispered back.

"Hey what are you two getting all secretive about?" Soul said.

"Oh, I'm just threating him, you know since he shot me and all." I lied walking over to Soul. "It hurt like hell too!" I glared at Kid.

"I know right." He said.

"You got shot too!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah when we first met your brother and I got into a fight with him and well I got shot in a moment of clumsiness. But we won!" Soul exclaimed, I laughed.

"Well I'd love to chat but we're leaving before he express his love to the wrong person." I said glancing over at Esteban who was looking at his one true love, Jacqueline.

"Come on Esteban," I said grabbing his wrist. He turned towards me with shinning eyes.

"Yes, mistress." He said, I let go of his wrist and sighed knowing that nickname wouldn't go away. I looked at Kid he was right how was saying these kind of things to me help him win over Jacqueline?

"I know you," Kid said.

"Yeah…we just met." I said pointing out the obvious. "Come on Esteban let's go," I said starting to walk away. "See you guys later!"

"Oh Mistress wait for me~!" Esteban shouted so the whole school could hear my wonderful nickname.

**I know I'm way overdue for an update sorry about that. I know it's short but this chapter was to introduce how Hana and Esteban acted. Oh and what Esteban says in Spanish is basically translated when Hana answers him but if you really want to know just use google translate or message me and I'll start putting the translations at the bottom. No Death the Kid didn't fall in love with her in case you're wondering. **

**Tell what you think of this chapter~**


	7. Suspicion

"Crap, crap, crap," I muttered running towards Death's room. "How the hell did we get sidetracked again?" I asked Esteban.

"Nose!" He said looking at me. "I really don't know how it happens," he said frowning. Once we reached Death's door I immediately stopped to catch my breath.

"Are you crazy we're late enough!" Esteban said reaching to grab the door handle but I grabbed his arm.

"No don't"-pant-"open that door," I said catching my breath I stood up straight. "We have to act cool about it." I said patting my hair down and fixing the two tiny pigtails on the sides of my head. I opened the door and we both slowly walked up to the mirror.

"Well look at that he's not even here," I said turning back around. Esteban wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No Mistress we have to call him remember?" He said putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ah you both finally made it," Death's voice came from behind us. "Uh is this bad timing?" He asked. I pushed Esteban away from me and turned around to face Death.

"Ahaha this isn't bad timing!" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well okay," he said looking back and forth between us. I glared at Esteban who just blew me a kiss.

"Speaking about timing, you two are two hours late," Death said in a stern voice.

"Sorry about that Lord Death," Esteban and I said in unison bowing.

"I also noticed you two didn't inform me that you finished your mission." My eyes widened damn I had forgotten about that.

"We're very sorry Lord Death it won't happen again," Esteban said bowing up and down frantically. Seeing him this nervous made me giggle a bit.

"Hana this is no laughing manner you two need to follow the rules of the DWMA. If you two are late again I will have no other choice but to expel you from school.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST EXPEL US FOR THAT!"

"Shh Mistress, keep your voice down," Esteban whispered to me.

"BUT IT'S NO FAIR-" Something heavy hit the top of my head I ended up falling on the ground. My vision began to blur and some black spots began appearing in my vision. Damn it I got Death chopped again I thought looking at the floating clouds on the ground.

"Esteban could you please take her to the infirmary," I heard a faraway voice say.

"O-of course!" Esteban's voice replied, someone picked me up from the ground and held me bridal style. I felt a familiar hand way too close to my butt.

"…Esteban…you…pervert…" I muttered before the black spots engulfed my vision.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

My nose twitched from the strong smell of medicine, why did I smell so much medicine?

"Junif you can smell the air then you can open your eyes." A familiar cruel voice said. My eyes shot open and out of reflex I sat straight up. During the years of training with Medusa there was no time for being passed out.

"I'm sorry Medusa," I apologized getting off the bed.

"You should be, have you forgotten the plan?" She said crossing her arms over her chest, her sharp eyes glared down at me. Even though I saw them every day they still sent chills down my spine.

"Of course not," I replied.

"Then tell me why you keep getting on Lord Death's bad side?" Medusa questioned circling me. I stood straight and alert watching her every move.

"I'll try not to anymore." I answered her as she disappeared from my vision. Suddenly I felt her heel dig into my back as she kicked me into the wall. I crashed face first into the wall I felt something warm trickle down my nose. I covered my nose as I grinded my teeth trying to keep my anger in.

"I don't want you to _try_ Jun." She spat. "I want you to _stop_, you are part of my plan and for that you must be able to stay in the school. If you get expelled consider that your death sentence." I felt like my teeth were going to shatter under so much pressure.

"Now go get yourself cleaned up." She said tossing a rag on the ground. I picked it up and held it under my nose trying to stop the blood from flowing. I got and headed for the exit without looking at her. I opened the door and I was about to walk out but bumped into someone. I looked up to meet golden eyes a strong wave of Déjà vu hit me. But I ignored it and continued to walk out of the nurse's office past Kid and the two other girls he was with.

"Hana?" Kid questioned. Fuck I thought, I looked back at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him a little annoyed.

"You're bleeding…why are you walking out of the nurse's office?" He asked me as the two other girls looked at me with curious eyes.

"Oh, ha, ha silly girl come back," Medusa said in her fake voice waving at me. "I tried to tell her to wash her bloody nose here but she just insisted she'd use the bathroom instead."

"Yeah," I played along with her lie. "I rather use the bathroom instead," I said turning away from them and heading to one of the nearest bathrooms.

"Oh she's just one stubborn girl," I heard Medusa laugh it off. I tried to block out her voice but her laugh still echoed in my mind. Oh she was one hell of an actress, fooling everyone like that I thought walking into the bathroom. I moved the rag away and saw most of my mouth and chin covered in blood I quickly washed it off. I looked down at my hands which still had some of my blood on them. But wasn't I fooling everyone too? Wasn't just as bad as her? Laughing with everyone like nothing was going to happen?

"I'm a horrible person…" I muttered letting my head fall.

"Just because you bad mouth my father doesn't mean you're a horrible person," I jumped and looked back to see Kid.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted shocked.

"I came to check on you," he said, I gave him a funny look. "My father wanted me to," he added.

"Well did he say to fallow me into the GIRLS bathroom?"

"Does it matter?" My eye twitched this guy sure had some guts.

"Well I'm fine a little nosebleed isn't going to kill me." I said turning back around and washing my hands. I looked up at the mirror again to see if there was still blood but I saw Kid's reflection. "Why are you still here?" I asked him. "Oh don't tell me you're planning to attack me while my back is turned?" I said looking at him through the mirror, I turned around to face him.

"Well I don't go down that easy," I said making my right hand into a fist I was about to punch him.

"Why are you afraid of the nurse?" Kid asked me not moving from the spot he was standing on even though my fist was millimeters away from his face.

"What…?" I said completely caught off guard, I smirked. "Me? Scared of her? Don't make me laugh I don't fear anyone," I said smugly I know I must have looked very cocky. But on the inside I was freaking out was it that noticeable? Was I really that afraid of Medusa?

"Back then, you were rushing out of her office the same way." Kid's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said confused. "Back then?"

"Yeah I think I was about five years old I'm not sure the only thing I remembered was your symmetry."

"Uh…" I thought back.

"_Perfect symmetry" _a little boy's voice zoomed through my mind, my eyes widened. "Hey I think I remember…you were that weird boy." I looked back at him.

"Weird?" He sounded a little offended.

"Ya still are," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now please don't ever fallow me into the girls bathroom again, I already have a pervert like that at home." I said walking out of the bathroom once I was out of his sight I walked faster out of the DWMA. I felt a strange sensation like someone was watching my every move. I walked so fast I was almost running down the stairs and through the streets of Death City until I reached the small apartment Esteban and I shared. I shut the door behind me and locked it twice something I rarely do. I walked over to the small mirror in the living room.

Was my fear that prominent on my face?

"Oh your home!" Esteban said from behind me I turned around to see him in casual clothes. "You took long, Lord Death really must have hit you hard this time." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm gonna go take a nap," I said walking towards my room which was across from his.

"Que? You've practically been asleep that whole time you were knocked out!" He shouted at me but I just waved him off.

"I made enchilada's~!" He said, that made me stop.

"Enchilada's you say?" I looked over at him, he nodded. "Well I guess I can always sleep later!" I said running into the kitchen.

**Twenty One Enchilada's later…**

"I can't move!" I said trying to get up from the couch but it was no use. My head landed back on Esteban's lap, I rubbed my swollen stomach and pouted.

"Mistress I told you not to eat so much," Esteban said playing with my hair.

"But you made so many!" I said looking up at him.

"Yes so we could eat them throughout the week not in one whole night," He said now braiding my hair.

"I got too excited." I said closing my eyes still picturing the enchiladas. "They're so worth this stomach ache," I muttered feeling sleepy. "I think I'm going into a food coma," I said lazily.

"Pude mirar eso," Esteban whispered before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

Someone shook me furiously I opened my eyes to see Esteban looming over me.

"Mistress, hurry, hurry, get up or we'll be late to school!" Esteban shouted.

"What is it morning already?" I said groggily looking around.

"Si!" He shouted. "You only have ten minutes to get ready!" He said pulling me up.

"Okay, okay, calm down geez I'll take a quick shower," I said slowly walking over to the bathroom. But in one swoop Esteban picked me up and threw me into the tub.

"What the-"

"I'll help you shower!" He said tugging at my shirt.

"Like hell you will!" I said kicking him out of the bathroom. I got up and shut the door, he began banging on it.

"Eight minutes left!" He shouted though the door.

"I heard ya!" I shouted back I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower in less than a minute I was out and getting dressed and brushing my teeth at the same time. Instead of putting on my regular uniform I got into some pj's and tied up my hair into a sloppy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready," I yawned.

"You're going like that?" Esteban said looking me over.

"Yup! How many minutes do we have left now?" I asked him, he gasped.

"Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand we both ran out the apartment. It was only till we reached the school's steps that I realized if we were late to class we could get expelled. I started skipping steps first by three then by five.

"Mistress-wait-up!" Esteban panted behind me.

"Come on Esteban you were rushing me, now it's my turn!" I said grabbing his hand I started running full speed up the steps.

I almost reached the class but Esteban kept getting heavier I turned back to see I had been dragging him.

"You tire easily," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Mistress no one runs like that but you!" Esteban shouted trying to get up I helped him walk into the classroom. As soon as I saw the teacher I turned back around.

"I think we have the wrong class." I whispered to Esteban.

"No we're in the right one." He whispered back.

"Then…" I turned back around to face the man with a bolt sticking out of the side of his head. "Who the hell is that?"

"What a foul mouth, a lady shouldn't be using that kind of language," the weirdo said getting up from his desk. "And to answer your question I'm the new teacher, Dr. Stein."

"Teacher?" I muttered.

"Yes, and if you are in this class please take a seat or get out," he smiled. I glared at him I opened my mouth but Esteban covered it.

"Come on Mistress let's go take our seats!" Esteban said dragging me up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and fallowed him without a fight. As we sat behind Black Star and Tsubaki, Stein began his lesson. I noticed Maka and Soul nowhere in sight.

"Hey Black Star, where's Maka?" I asked him, I didn't wait for his answer. "Maybe they're doing it," I said to myself. Tsubaki gasped so loud Stein stopped the lesson.

"Is there something wrong?" He said looking at Tsubaki, Black Star began cracking up.

"N-no sir," she said out loud. "Stop laughing Black Star," she whispered to him.

"So I take it that's a yes?" I whispered to Tsubaki, she turned to face me.

"No, they're in Italy they got assigned another remedial lesson," she said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Ah, you know with all that sexual tension in the air you just kinda wonder." I said getting closer to Tsubaki, her face kept getting redder.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Esteban said pulling me back.

"Look who's talking," I grinned at him. "You make the whole female population uncomfortable."

"De verdad?" He asked me looking worried.

"I honestly don't know why you're so shocked," I shrugged. Something silver passed in a blur in between us and stuck to the wooden wall behind us.

"Pay attention please." Stein said going back to his lesson.

"H-he just threw a knife at us." Esteban whispered.

"Oh hell no-" Esteban covered my mouth and kept me from murdering the teacher. Said teacher looked over at us and smiled.

"You'd be interesting to dissect." He said. "Have you ever thought about selling your body to science?" I bit Esteban's hand he let go of me.

"No but I'm about to sell my fist to your face." I shouted.

**~~~~~X~X~X~~~~~**

"See you after lunch loser!" Black Star teased me as he, Tsubaki, and Esteban walked to the cafeteria leaving my behind in the classroom with the freak who had given me detention.

**You don't have to say it I know I suck for not updating you guys are so amazing for still reading and reviewing after seeing the last time I updated I love you all! Also I'll be skipping ahead to some of the more important stuff in the next chapter. If you're wondering what Jun/Hana looks like I drew a sketch of her just go to my deviantart, the link should be in my profile. **


	8. Chapter Eightish

I looked closely at the silver blade I could see my eyes reflecting back crystal clear but I knew there must be a smudge of dirt somewhere. I looked closer at the dissecting knife trying to see what probably wasn't even there.

"Be careful, you don't want to poke your eye out now do you." Stein's voice came from behind me.

"Ha, ha. Isn't that what you want though?" I said tilting the knife so I could see him through its reflection without turning around.

"Hardly, I already dissected a human before, cutting you open would be a waste of time." I didn't know why that offended me but it did.

"I bet you never dissected a witch," I mumbled as I polish the knife.

"What was that?" Stein said. I jumped, had I said that out loud? Shoot I need to be careful. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I was just saying I'm finished with this set!"

"Well you seem very excited about that," Stein said pushing his glasses up.

"Well you know, I want to go to Maka's place before Black Star eats all the food."

"Ah, yes Maka was talking about a party earlier today." Stein said. "You can go now, the knives look pretty clean."

"Really? Alright!" I tossed the rag I was cleaning with at him, it landed on his face. I started laughing and walked over to him. "My bad." I laughed removing the rag from his face. "I guess I got too excited anyways see yeah." I said walking out of his class, I headed to Maka's party.

I looked up at the sky it was already pretty late in the afternoon.

"The party must be over by now," I said to myself as I walked to Maka's house. Maybe I should just head home…

Suddenly my body froze up as I felt a strong wave length hit me almost knocking me over. I recognized who's wavelength that was. I quickly ran over to the spot all the power was radiating off of. Why the hell did she deactivate her soul protect, is she crazy? Or is the plan starting early and I forgot about it? I stopped, no, no, the plan couldn't have started today I know I wouldn't forget something that important.

I slowly walked over to the ally where I knew Medusa was. I peeked over the wall just in case she had changed the dates of when the plan took place. My eyes widened when I saw her cornered by two other people. I looked at their clothes; it didn't look like they were from here. I looked closer at their faces they were pale with fear.

What are you doing Medusa…I thought looking at the poor girls suddenly one of them exploded.

**Author's note: Okay I can't remember what happens after this but I somewhat remember some of the plot so I might be back and write more chapters and finish this one up for sure! It will also have an official title when I come up with the rest of this chapter. **


End file.
